Portal:History
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. The World of Greyhawk Timeline is a list of fictional historical events that either explain the history leading up to the present state of the World of Greyhawk/ Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting, or that enumerate further developments described in campaign products published by either TSR Inc. or Wizards of the Coast. Development of the original timeline The original campaign setting of Greyhawk was a home campaign world invented by Gary Gygax in 1972 while playtesting the game that would become Dungeons & Dragons. In the beginning, the entire "world" consisted of a single dungeon underneath an abandoned castle. This world eventually grew to encompass a nearby city and then some neighboring states, but since Gygax, and eventually his co-DM Rob Kuntz were making up the story as they went, there was no need for an elaborate historical background. Although Gygax referred to Greyhawk in many of his columns, magazine articles and D&D adventures, the overall world remained his personal home campaign for several years. In 1979, Gygax made the decision to publish the world of Greyhawk, but in order to do so, he made substantial changes to his home campaign world. Rather than using his own map, which was simply a map of the United States overwritten with his cities, towns and regions, he sketched out a new world called Oerth, then concentrated on one corner of one continent, a place called the Flanaess. In order to quickly explain the current state of the world, and the motivations of various states and important characters, Gygax delineated twenty-one historical events that bracketed a thousand years of "pre-history" leading up to the "present" time of 576 CY (Greyhawk/Common Year Reckoning). Gygax resisted the urge to fully outline a detailed timeline in order to give players as much leeway as possible when designing their own home campaigns: "The history is given briefly, and most states are only outlined generally so as to allow as much personal input as possible from DMs who decide to acquire and use it." For the next few years, Gygax was the arbiter of all events that occurred in Greyhawk until he was ousted from TSR in 1985. TSR took over creation of new events for his world, and a re-visioning of the campaign in 1992 resulted in an extension of the end of the timeline from 576 CY to 585 CY. In 1996, Wizards of the Coast bought TSR, and several years later, again reset the campaign, resulting in a further extension of the timeline to 591 CY. From 1985 to 2003, newly published material added more "backstory" to the Greyhawk history, subsequently adding many items to Gygax's original timeline. Historical Ages: The following terms are sometimes used to describe eras in the history of eastern Oerik: Sages divide history into five eras. In the first Age, the multiverse came into being and beings of law and chaos, good and evil warred for millions of years. In the second Age, the Material Plane was formed and the first gods came into being. In the third Age, the aquatic aboleth race was created by divine accident, the aboleth went on to master magic and create many creatures including the first humanoids. This Age culminated in a massive battle between Law and Chaos, crippling the ancient powers. These three eras together are called the Age before Ages. The Age before Ages, constituting the early history of the multiverse, when the forces of Law battled primal Chaos. In the following Age, humans and other species became numerous and human civilization began. This is the current era, and is predicted to end one day with the Age of Worms, where all life will be destroyed. Age of Mortals: The first mortal was created by accident when Piscaethces, a massive Far Realm creature perhaps related to the Sleeping Ones, brushed against the prime material plane, creating the first monstrous aquatic aboleth. As they have perfect genetic memory, all aboleths remember this event. Over millions of years the aboleths came to dominate the material plane, learning the first magic and creating creatures – the oozes, at first, and later the first humanoids, which they created as slaves. Precisely who created what race is unclear, but the gods found that mortal faith increased their power. In exchange, they freed the humanoids from aboleth control. The mortals were also valuable to the primordial creatures for their souls, which the baernaloths used to build into the evil yugoloths, and the obyriths to create the first demons, the first demon, Demogorgon, was forged from the primal fears of the first mortal souls. The Demons grew numerous, and overthrew most of the obyriths before turning against Asmodeus’ devils, whose numbers included deities’ servants turned traitor for the promise of power. The Age before Ages concluded at the Battle of Pesh, a colossal battle between law and chaos. On the side of Law were the Wind Dukes of Aaqa, an air elemental race whose empire spanned many worlds, while Chaos included demons and evil elder elementals led by an obyrith called the Queen of Chaos. The result was a stalemate: the Wind Dukes destroyed or banished the most powerful demons, but lost too many of their number to continue the battle of law against chaos. Age of Men: With the primordials weakened and the gods reinforced by exponentially increasing numbers of mortal worshippers, the era of humanoids and their chosen deities began. In the millennia after the Battle of Pesh, humans and the other races created civilization and have learned the use of magic. The demons and devils continue to fight each other in what has become termed the Blood War, although few are ancient enough to remember why it started. The Wind Dukes never recovered their losses. Age of Worms: Doomsayers speak of the end times, an era of destruction known as the Age of Worms. Servants of mad cults work to hurry this along. Neither the deities nor the remaining primordial evils want this to happen any time soon, since both benefit from the continuing growth of the human race. The Epoch of Magic (presumably including all of known history prior to 576 CY but definitely ending some time before 998 CY). The Age of Glory (Suel dominance). The Age of Great Sorrow (decline of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy). The Age of Worms (the Waiting Age, a time of death, decay and writhing doom that lurks in the shadows of every tomorrow). The Greyhawk timeline -7411 CY The Torhoon empire extant in Hepmonaland. (DNG#77) -7408 CY The Doomgrinder is created. (The Doomgrinder 2) -6416 CY The first of a group of traveling Grey Elves, exploring the South Central portion of Earth meet with tribal leaders of the Se-Ul (People of Ul). They strike up a friendship and the elves began tutoring the humans in mathematics, language, art and non-clerical magic. The Se-Ul proved apt students and soon were constructing cities and delighted the elves both with their creativity and their productivity. The cities of the Se-Ul were patterned similar to those of the Grey Elves set mountain fastness, but these occupied the plains and river deltas of the southlands. -6233 CY A group of beautiful dark skinned humans called Kersi from over the southern sea from a large island continent they called AnaKeri arrived on the southern portion of the Flanaess in large wooden platformed outriggers. -6067 CY The Se-Ul began systematized trading with the tribes to the north and east. The Baklun in the northern plains and the Flan who dwelt just west of the mountains were among these. Sea trade routes to AnaKeri are developed. The 10 cities of the Se-Ul develop into separate city states, but all are ruled by a single council of lords under the watchful eye of the Grey Elves. -5775 CY The Gray Elves depart from the Se-Ul. News of a fierce war between the Grey Elves and their dark kindred in the East spreads, much like the fire which mysteriously begins to belch from the mountains in the East. The Mountains, once the place of the Grey Elven cities, are renamed The Mountains of Fire, and the Mountains of Hell, although the Barrier Peaks and Crystalmists remain calm. -5739 CY Relations between the Se-Ul city states, deteriorate. The last council of the cities is held. Each city arms itself against the other. -5710 CY After many years of fighting, one city state, ReAtryniBa, slowly brings the others under control. It’s Lord, Anainyer, slowly begins to re-establish the trade which has been damaged by years of war. -5703 CY Anainyer defeats, BiTharOl, the last Se-Ul city to hold out against him. He proclaims himself “The First Protector of the Se-Ul.” He renames ReAtryniBa, Suela, the city of the Suloise. -5531 CY After a series of strong “First Protectors” and the development of the interior lands, First Protector Alianor-b-Hurn turns his eyes outward, and desires more control of the trade goods. He first attacks the settlements of the Kersi to the south, and proclaims their lands forfeit to the Suel peoples. He then begins planning “The great invasion” of AnaKeri. -5518 CY Alianor with a large naval force attempts to invade AnaKeri. As the massive armada approaches, the outriggers of the AnaKeri are no match for the mighty warships of the Suel. The Clerics of the AnaKeri awaiting certain doom, call on their deities for protection, and they are heard. The deities encircle the island continent with a maelstrom of wind and wild seas and the invading fleet is totally destroyed. Few straggling ships return, the only survivors to tell the tale. The wall of wind and water remains cutting the peoples AnaKeri off from others entirely. -5515 CY During the years of the turmoil following the destruction of the Se-Ul fleet, Obendar, a mighty Suloise mage, rediscovers lost grey elven magics and creates the Great Binders and imprisons the genie king Ali Ben Yala. He then forces each of the genie princes of the North to swear obedience “as long as your king remains imprisoned.” He then crafts nine magical items to bind the king and his eight princes. The use of genii to empower the Se-Ul is considered to be the beginning of the Times of the Se-Ul and the year of Ali Ben Yala’s imprisonment is reckoned the first year of the Se-Ul. -5442 CY The Genii Princes are forced to perform magic for the Suel magi. -5424 CY The Suel appoint a Regency of three men to rule in place of the First Protector. This triumvirate divides the Suel realm into three districts and rules in an amazingly efficient manner. The building of ships for anything other than coastal or river travel is banned. No ship is allowed to sail beyond the sight of the Se-Ul lands. -5166 CY The seventh Regency is appointed. Two of the Regents, immediately turn on the third and destroy him in the First Regent War, claiming that he is possessed by evil beings. -5046 CY The tenth Regency is appointed. The great, great, great, great grandson of Alianor, Arinanin, approaches the Regency and demands that he be restored as First Protector. His request is denied and he is imprisoned. -5026 CY Tilorop-b-Nan, the great, great grandson of the Regent deposed in the First Regent War, frees Arinanin-b-Korin from prison. He tells him that his family has secretly been worshipping a seldom whispered name, one called Tharizdun. -5010 CY Arinanin and Tilorop mount a campaign against the Regency, but are defeated in the Second Regent War. Arinanin is destroyed, but Tilorop uses arcane energy to transform him into the first lich on Oerth. -5007 CY Blight Wyndom Pryce travels from the future (589 CY) and attempts to destroy Tilorop. Blight is killed by Tilorop in the battle but the legend of the great bull of heaven does much to foster the worship of Hieronious. -5003 CY Tilorop and Arinanin mount an attack in the Third Regents War and overthrow the Regency Council. Tilorop is appointed Priest Regent and the lich, Arinanin, proclaims himself Chief Regent of the Se-Ul. The Time of Darkness begins. -4666 CY The last of the Grey Elven cities in the mountains now known as the Crystalmist is discovered and destroyed by a concerted effort on the part of the Drow/Suloise and Giantkind. The defense of the city is so great however, that drowkind and giantkind are also nigh exterminated. The Suloise army which aided in the destruction of the elven city is destroyed to a man, and no word of them can be obtained. The remnants of the grey elves flee eastward to the interior of the eastern portion of the continent. -4616 CY The chief houses of the Se-Ul rise up in unison and overthrow the Priest Regent, and drive Arinanin into the North. The priesthood of Tharizdun is likewise driven out. They flee northeastwards, and establish a temple somewhere in Southern Yatils. The Council of Noble Families is formed to rule the Se-Ul. -4463 CY The four “Elven Realms of the East” are established, and a calendar is used for the first time among the elves to count their own days. Highfolk is established in the Northwest to guard the northern ways, Celene the Central Kingdom, Aliador in the Griff Mountains, and Arrisa in the Southeast Aerdi Sea (in what is now called the Spindrift Isles). -4414 CY Elonzir-b-nar, the Prince of the house of Rhola (worshippers of Jascar and other Suloise deities of weal) is proclaimed the First Emperor of the Suel Empire. -4403 CY The Wind Dukes of Aaqa, meet a gathered force of evil humanoids and drow on the Plains of Pesh (in what is now Keoland). This is the last recorded great battle between Elves and their drow cousins. The Dukes shatter the dark elven armies. -4403 CY to -2253 CY Between these times the realms flourish, the battles with humanoids are frequent, but the might of each of the realms is unchallenged. This is known as “The Time of Flowering” and much of the best of Elvendom came to pass in these days. The 12 Gray Elven cities were built, including Erieadan, the High Seat of Elvendom and The City of Summer Stars. Many mighty magics, and songs and items of beauty were crafted. The history of this time is largely hidden from humans, however, because there were few (if any) humans in the East at this time. Elves rarely speak of it today. Among the few known personages to have lived during this time were Queen Ehlissa and the Elven Minstrel Ye’Cind. -4358 CY to -4217 CY The Caerdiralor civilization rises and falls. -3756 CY Many nomad families of the northern plains first encounter the Suloise Empire. They began to rely on trade with the empire. Herd animals, horses, cloth, and pottery are exchanged for superior weapons and adornments of “civilization.” -3712 CY Ollizin-b-Zabor, of the neutral house of Belzim takes the throne when the Prince of Rhola abdicates in his favor. -3519 CY Discovery of the art of Lesser Binding by the mages of Suel. This magic enabled the Suel to create items such as Rings of Genie Summoning. -2660 CY A band of northern nomads, under the leadership of the Holy Man, El-Baklun-bar-Gash discover or build a strange circle of stone (it is not clear which), and name it Tovrag Baragu, in Bakluni, “The Naval of the Earth.” The Bakluni count the completion of this place as the beginning of the Bakluni calendar. -2852 CY Succession to the throne of Argent var-Mengar, of the House of Neheli, worshippers of Lydia -2692 CY The holy man, El-Baklun-bar-Gash, a prophet of Istus, has a vision of a holy monument near the lake of Udrukankar. He travels the area and gathers a group of supporters. -2659 CY Northern nomadic families which hold this as their most holy site, began to call themselves Bakluni or “The Men of Baklun.” The family Yamir, which dwells closest to the site, forsakes wandering to become it’s protector. -2328 CY Assassination of Argent var-Mengar XXI by unknown collaborators. The throne falls to the House of Zolax, worshippers of Beltar. -2313 to -2312 CY Zofar ad-Zol proclaims that there is inherent evil in the binding of Genies and commands that all of the Great Binders be turned over to him for destruction and release of the genies. Zofar collects five of the Binders, in addition to the Binder of the King. Houses Fruztii, Cruski, and Schnai violently oppose this move, causing the Suloise War of Revolution -2281 CY Zelfed ad-Zol, the son of Zofar, brings the war to an end but does not gain the remaining Binders. -2269 CY The first recorded “Slavery Raid” occurs. Suloise forces capture an entire family of Bakluni and take them into the Suel Empire in servitude. The years of Conquest and Prosperity begin. No major foe opposes the might of the empire of the Suloise, although they do not push eastward, because of some fear of the Elven hosts. Magic is rigorously pursued. Old Grey Elven texts are discovered and studied. The might and haughtiness of the Elves is copied in manner in the courts. But their wisdom is not… Slavery becomes common and widespread in the Suloise lands, this continues for many centuries. The Flanae in the southeast (just west of the Hellfurnaces), the Oerid to the east, the Kersi (the long distant descendants of those who first sailed from AnaKeri) to the south, and the Baklun to the north, and several unnamed small tribes to the west all fall under the grip of the Suloise fist. The entire of the western half of Oerik, is controlled by the Suel. But the drow and darker forces, and a fear of other elves, halt the eastern expansion. The Oerid are the most oppressed of all Suel subjects. It is believed that Suel priests have foreseen greatness in these people which rivals that of the Suloise -2266 CY The Flanae, under the protection of Beory, Pelor and Rao flee their lands in mass, making a perilous crossing of the Hellfurnaces. They move North into the lands of Eastern Oerik, later called the Flanaess, as the first human inhabitants of the area. Initially, they are well received by the demi-humans dwelling there. -2253 CY The Flan move into Eastern Oerik. They are welcomed by the Highfolk, but the other kingdoms, remembering the disaster of the helping of the Suel, close their Realms to humans. -2150 CY The founding of the first Flannae City in the Lortmil mountains, Haradaragh, in eastern Oerik, this is counted as year 1 of the Flan calendar. -2064 CY “The Great Betrayal.” After treating with seven nomadic merchant clans at a merchant gathering, the Suloise Odiafer, attacked the merchants, attempting to take their goods and enslave them. The families drew their trains together and fought to the last person instead of surrendering. -2055 CY Suloise armies march into the northern planes and claim overlordship. The nomads are generally defeated when they resist. The first Suloise fortresses in the north are constructed. For the next 600 years the Bakluni are subjugated to the Suel. -1990 CY The Flan wizard, Galap-Dreidel builds Inverness to protect his “Soul Gem.” -1932 CY The first reports of strange cities to the south worshipping strange gods are reported by the Flannae. These people (according to Flan sources) call themselves Almeks (Olmec in the Common tongue). -1900 CY The Kingdom of Sulm comes to prominence. -1747 CY One of the small tribes of Flan, the Ur-Flannae, located just west of Aliador send servants as hostage to the Gray elven kingdom, in return for land rights. The 7th High King, Galitholian Glitterhelm, is especially taken by the sharp mind of a young man of promise, named Vecna. Vecna, inspired by the glories of elven splendors, began to study magic. He discovered in the libraries a book from the Suel entitled “The Fate of Tilorop.” He secretly begins to worship Tharizdun. -1733 CY Galitholian receives a warning from the mages and priests of Arrisa, his reply is “I am the High King of Elvendom, you would do well to remember that!” -1716 CY Vecna asks Galitholian’s permission to visit his homeland. This permission is granted. -1711 CY Vecna erects a black tower in the middle of the Nyr Dyv. He claims chieftanship of his tribe, the Ur-Flanae and slays the former chieftain in combat by use of magic. -1710 CY to -1683 CY Vecna shielded his presence from the Elves by use of magic. He studies “The Fate of Tilrop” and is driven by an insatiable lust to live as long as the elves. His established towns on the model of the Gray Elves, and began to experiment with his Ur- Flannae for the “Ultimate Solution to Death.” Several undead are created. -1671 CY Vecna perfects the technique required for Lichdom. He transforms himself. He goes north to the plains and brings forth many humanoids to his banner. He corrupts and twists his people, and, through his breeding program, now has a host that far outnumbers the elves to the East. -1669 CY to -1645 CY Vecna marches against Galitholian, bringing back his slaughtered soldiers as an undead hoard. Slowly his alliance of humanoids, undead, and Flannae drive the Gray Elves back to their mountain fastness. -1655 CY Vecna forges the sword which he later passes to Kas. -1642 CY to -1563 CY Gilthonial’s forces are driven in a lightning strike from the plains west of the Griff’s. Vecna’s forces sweep the central plains east of Nyr Dyv and North, they hold the plains to the feet of the Griff’s. -1557 CY Celene fields an army to assist Galitholian. Although they meet with initial success, Vecna calls on the powers of Tharizdun and unleashes a magical burning force which causes the Bright desert. Many perish and the elven host is thrown into a panic. They retreat to Celene, but Vecna does not advance. His eyes are fixed to the east. -1545 CY The Bakluni, under one of their wandering chieftains, Ali-ben-Onar, unite in an effort to throw off the Suloise yoke. During the War of Seven Score Nights one of the Binders is captured. The war ceases when the Bakluni threaten to use this item. The Suloise cede a large portion of “their” Northern territories to the Bakluni. -1540 CY “The First Victory” The Bakluni claim a large portion of the northern lands as their own by treaty with the Suel. The family Amirs and Sultans gather and elect Ali-ben-Onar, by proclamation, as “Caliph of All the Families of the Baklun”. -1539 CY The Suel and Bakluni come to an uneasy peace. The House of Zolax plots to fight the Bakluni influences (in Bakluni lands, and on other groups such as the Oeridians) wherever found. The first of the Grey Elven mountain cities falls to Vecna’s armies. This is the beginning of the 400 Year War. -1516 CY The leader of House Fruztii, Abelbar ben Usby, seeks to wrest control of the Binder from the Bakluni. Instead, he loses the Binder which his family has controlled for Millennia to the Bakluni, but he keeps this loss secret. “The Fruztii War” The Bakluni defeat the Suloise noble army of the House Fruztii, and tighten their grip on the north. -1510 CY The construction of Istustan commences as the central city of the Bakluni people. Several other towns develop as nomadic families clans began to build permanent headquarters in their traditional homelands. Upon Ali’s death, his nephew, Mohinid-ben-Saphir, is proclaimed “Caliph of the Baklun.” -1428 CY Leery of the “mages” in the south, a group of worshippers of Xan Yae, began developing “mental disciplines” in conjunction with their clerical powers. (4080 SD/-1428 CY) -1405 CY Kyuss comes to prominence, ruling the jungle city of Kuluth-Mar. With assistance from a spell weaver lich, named Ma’Kar, Kyuss attempts to ascend to godhood, but becomes trapped in the monolith used in his ascension. (DNG#130.60) -1399 CY The Emperor Zeeckar attempts to strengthen his realm. He attempts to annihilate the Houses Ulmar and Opell in what he calls The War of Purity. These western houses have long intermarried with tribes to the west, and Zeeckar uses this as an excuse to tighten his grip on the empire. Both Houses ultimately flee the empire by traveling west over the Vast Ocean, where they pass out of memory. -1279 CY Al Akbar, a mighty priest and prophet, creates his cup and star. -1221 CY Gilthonial’s armies slowly give way before Vecna, no aid reaches Gilthonial. Vecna’s armies destroy all but 5 Grey Elven cities in the Griff Mts. -1166 CY The first monastery of Zuoken is erected. Mental and physical disciplines are studied rigorously. -1148 CY Gilthonial left his capitol with the host of that city. He marched against Vecna and drove him from the mountains. But once in the plains, Vecna revealed a new weapon, a black sword forged of material from the stars. Vecna met Gilthonial in single combat and slew him. The army of Vecna then destroyed the elven host, and marched into the mountains. They inhabited and defaced the elven cities, remaking them in the image of Vecna. Four cities, however, were never found. The capital, Erieadan, the height of Gray elven architecture and power, was destroyed to a stone. So ended the Elven Kingdom of Aliador, the seat of the High King. -1147 CY Kas becomes Vecna’s chief lieutenant. Vecna gives Kas his fabled sword. -1145 CY The City of Summer Stars defends itself from Vecna’s incursions. But the city is abandoned after Prince Darnakurian turns to darkness. Queen Sharafere and the remnant of her people head to the islands in the south. -1142 CY Because of the energies he expended in the attack upon the City of Summer Stars, Vecna is weakened. Kas, aspiring to Vecna’s position, is able to vanquish Vecna. Vecna’s body is destroyed, except for his hand and eye. Kas dies in this battle as well. Some of Vecna’s followers found a “Cult of Vecna”. Vecna’s empire collapses. Vecna’s body is destroyed. Despite this, the three remaining hidden Gray Elven cities of Aliador do not reveal themselves. After this several small Flannae kingdoms arise, but none match the might of the Ur-Flannae under Vecna, several northern Flan fearing the both the wrath of the elves and the brutality of another lich-king flee their cities and turn back to a tribal systems of government. One exception to this general dissolution is the area under an able Theign named Tenh. He manages to keep his people from scattering, although incursions by roaming monsters and undead into this area are frequent. -1138 CY Envoys from Celene are sent to contact the three hidden cities of Aliador, they do not return. This is the beginning of “The Sleeping Years” The Elven Realms do not communicate with outsiders and rarely with each other. -1105 CY The decay of the Suloise Empire into crime and corruption cannot be denied as Emperor Zinkman ad-Zol declares himself a God. He uses the power of the Binders to enforce his claim. -1082 CY The “god” Zinkman is not accepted by the Oeridian tribes to the north and west of the empire. Zinkman attacks the surprised Oeridian tribes destroying three of the thirteen that exist. The Oeridians are forced to bow to Zinkman. The Aerdy (the chief of the tribe of that name) refuses, and challenges Zinkman in a duel to the death. Zinkman accepts, but finds that he is battling none other than St. Cuthbert, himself. Cuthbert reduces Zinkman to a babbling, drooling idiot. Cuthbert does not take the Binders from the houses of Suel, but divides them among the ruling houses. -1079 CY The House Schnai, after a short struggle, takes the throne of the Empire. Ovrung the First manages to restore the kingdom to a shadow of it’s former self. -1034 CY Founding of the Flannae Kingdom of Sulm in the Bright Desert Region -913 CY Shattados, last King of Sulm, receives the Scorpion Crown from Tharizdun. The crown turns Shattados into a gigantic scorpion, and his people into manscorpions and dune stalkers. Its use begins transforming the grasslands of Sulm into the Bright Desert. (WGR3.15,22; POLY#157.22; “Dominions of the Flannae”) -905 CY Kyuss briefly escapes his prison, attempting to bring about the Age of Worms. Kyuss’s forces, led by Dragotha, are defeated near Rift Canyon by the Order of the Storm, but not before Dragotha manages to slay their ally, the silver dragon Lashonna. (DNG#132.83-84) -903 CY Sulm’s transformation into the Bright Desert complete. (“Dominions of the Flannae”) -882 CY High Priest Arnd of Tdon forges the first chain link mail shirt to honor the anniversary of the victory of Cuthbert over Zinkman. The shirt is called The Invulnerable Coat of Arnd. -808 CY Claiming that an adherence to a mental regimen will help bring defeat to the Suloise, a Master of the Zuoken monastery of Ramala, leaves his monastery and travels eastward to find the lands of the gray elves to study their magic. He does not return. -806 CY The minor temples of Tharizdun, hidden in the mountains immediately west of the Vesve starts practicing a heretofore unknown discipline which combines physical regimen with mental powers. It is rumored that these disciplines were torn from the mind of a captured Bakluni priest… -728 CY Plague breaks out in the Bakluni Lands. This is the first year of those known as “The Plague Years” The monastic practices of the followers of Zuoken spread and as a result the Plague losses are not nearly as great as what is found in the south. However, many Bakluni blame the Suel and began to speak of cleansing the South The empire slips into stagnation. Numerous plagues sweep through the Suel Empire, some magical and some mundane. The population falls by over 40%. Many towns are completely emptied, and the border defenses are greatly weakened. This is the first year of those known as “The Plague Years”. -648 CY High Priestess Johydee tricks evil deities into making her Mask. -645 CY After repeated attempts by both the Suel and Bakluni to regain control of the Oeridian tribes, Johydee breaks the Oeridians away from the control of the Suel. The tribes swear the Oath of Unity. This oath places allows for the common defense of Oeridian tribes under one War Leader, the First War Leader (styled Herzog) is Chenil of Aerdy. -627 CY The population begins to recover, but the Bakluni peace begins to break down. Raids become frequent. Under Hali-ben-Usif, the first organized raid of the Baklun into Suel occurs. (4889 SD/-627 CY) During the next hundred years, the Baklun prosper as the Suloise fall into confusion and strife between Noble Families. The Baklun courts grow wealthy and prosperous, the northern Oeridian lands fall under Baklun sway. -604 CY The first of the Succession Wars. The Schnai are removed from the throne. -594 CY Lyzandred born in a small town in the ancient Baklunish lands, probably relatively close to the Suel borderlands. (Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad 2) -563 CY A temple to Tharizdun is located near the Realm of the Highfolk, it is cleared, but a mystic force keeps it from being destroyed. -555 CY Lyzandred discovers a portal to a demiplane closely aligned to Oerth and transforms it into a storehouse of magical objects best kept from evil hands. (Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad 2) -535 CY Lyzandred, trapped in his private demiplane, finally succumbs to death and becomes a lich. (Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad 2) -505 CY The last of the Succession Wars. After 500 years with the succession falling to nine different Houses, the House Zolax regains control of the Imperium. Missionary monks from the hidden Temple of Tharizdun return to the Suloise Empire and begin winning converts. -504 CY The Bakluni withdraw there ambassador from the Suloise Empire when Zunid-ad-Zol, the Prince of House Zolax is crowned Emperor of the Suel Peoples. -503 CY The Bakluni withdraw their ambassador from the Suloise Empire when Zunid-ad-Zol, the Prince of House Zolax is crowned Emperor of the Suel Peoples. -485 CY The beginning of “The Great War.” Caliph Haran-ben-Ramif sends an army into the Salhaut pass where nine thousand Bakluni are slaughtered. Zunid promises to destroy the Bakluni entirely, even if the majority of mages of his own house die in the process. The Holy Prophetess Devrah of Istus forsees that the lands of the Suel will be washed “pure as the desert.” -466 CY Both Bakluni and Suloise began to go east of the mountains, recruiting Humanoids as mercenaries in their battles for the first time. -458 CY Heeding their prophets, many Oeridians began moving eastward, coming into contact and conflict with the Flanae. Migrations of Oerid tribesmen. Elves close their Realms to humans -457 CY Oerid migrations east of peak point. (Guide 9) -449 CY Arish-ben-Alif, a wandering prophet, warns of the destruction of the Baklun People. He is declared an outlaw by the High Priestess of Istus, Aphra. The Caliph Namesh-bin-Jamish orders the arrest of Arish, but he escapes. -448 CY The Year of the Prophets. Seven different prophets foretell of the destruction of the Suel Empire within 30 years. The emperor has all seven drawn and quartered, even though one of the prophets is a High Priest of Beltar. -447 CY Zellifar-ad-Zol, son of the emperor, mage/high priest of Beltar, breaks with his father and takes over 8,000 Suloise loyal to himself, and flees the kingdom, eastward. The ferocity and magical might of the movement scatters the Oeridians in it’s path, causing the remainder of the Oeridian to migrate, who in turn attack the beleaguered Flannae. One of the High Mages, Slerotin (called “the Last High Mage” by the rebellious Zolite Suel who settle in the south of the Flanaess, and the continent of Hepmon), causes a huge tunnel to be bored into the Crystalmists, through which the Zolite Suel flee. He then seals the tunnel closed at both ends, trapping one lesser branch of the family, the Lerara, inside. The Zolites continue eastward. -446 CY The emperor sends commands that the Houses Schnai, Cruskii and Fruztii move bring his son, and the “Unloyal” back to face justice. Suloise migrations begin. -445 CY Arish wanders the western edges of the Baklun realms and convinces a full six families of the oncoming disaster. They move east into the Northern parts of the Flanaess. The Zolite scatter the Flanae before them, and move south to the Tilvanot Peninsula. Zellifar carries with him two of the lesser Binders and the imprisoned Genie King. It is during this time (5080 SD) that Uhas of the Neheli and his followers split from the Zolites and slaughtered a group of Flan in the Suehenna Hills (Drachensgrabs) and were turned by an unnamed Flan deity into The Twisted Forest. The three pursuing houses, unable to find the magical tunnel, turn north, where they are met by regrouped Oeridians and fearful Flanae who harry and drive these Suel Houses south. Many are lost and remain in the Amedio Jungle. They eventually move back east and march toward what is now the Rift Canyon. -443 CY The First Division occurs. One of Zellifar’s minions, the High Priest Pellipardus, slips away from the Zolites and takes his minor family to the Ratik area, in the North. Pellipardus takes one of the Binders with him. Zellifar does not pursue, fearing that this will take his attention away from the Three Houses of Pursuit: the Schnai, the Fruztii, and the Cruskii. -442 CY Zellifar parleys with the Houses of Pursuit. His Arch Mage, Slerotin, unleashes a Mass Enfeeblement on their house mages, and a Mass Suggestion upon the other members of the Houses. Slerotin is blasted by magical energies upon the casting of these mighty spells, leaving the Rift Canyon as the only physical remains of this energy. The remnants of the Three Pursuing Houses (Schnai, Fruztii, Cruskii) are devastated and blasted by magic. Their mages minds are wiped of all magic, and the people are confused and terrified. In mass they flee, pell mell, northeastward, except one family. One small branch of the Schnai, the Hepmona, led by the priestess Jaguanara, moves south. They catch a lagging branch of Pellipardus’ followers led by the two brothers, Lendore, a mighty mage, and Tilvan, a priestly follower of Tharizdun, and practitioner of the mental and physical disciplines, and drive them southward. This is called The Second Division. Tilvan takes his followers and hides in the Vast Swamp, and later moves south to establish a monastery on the peninsula which will later bear his name. Lendore takes his followers and moves to the largest island of the Spindrift chain and meets with the elves. By pact, they allow him and his family to remain on the island, so that he and his descendants should hold it “until the Elven realms have need of it.” Jaguarana, and her followers continue madly, blindly, to the south, crossing the ocean in rough canoes to chase Lendore…She and her followers eventually find a large jungled land and take control of its northern reaches. -430 CY Arish returns to the court and attempts to convince Talna-bin-Namesh to move eastward with the Baklun peoples. Arish is put to death by drowning. -425 CY The Baklun army begins advancing into the Northern Provinces of the Suel Empire. The Suloise weakened by strife and the sending of the Houses of Pursuit, continually fall back before the Bakluni assault. -421 CY In the Suel Empire proper, the Suel mages gather their magical energies and cast the Invoked Devastation. No Bakluni cities survive this blast of magical energy. But Bakluni clerics and mages gathered at Tovag Baragu, using the arcane powers of the Binders, and drawing upon the energies of their holiest site, withstand these energies and counterstruck with the Rain of Colorless Fire. The remains of this expenditure of energy are now called the Sea of Dust, and the Dry Steppes. The destruction of Bakluni Caliphate occurs. However, the family Yamir, and six families who moved east with Arish, remain. Surviving Baklunish migrate north to the shores of the Dramidj Ocean. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 9) -419 CY Zellifar enters the Griff Mountains alone. None know where he goes or what he does there. -417 CY The Three Houses of Pursuit move into the Thillonrian Peninsula. They remember and turn to deities which were basic and strong, Kord and Llerg, forgetting others in the face of the strong magics of Slerotin. Wizardly magic is almost entirely forgotten, all magic is feared and only priests, and skalds used it without fear. Witches are not uncommon, but are forced away from “normal” men. The skalds and priests develop a runic alphabet that carry mystic powers. -416 CY Zellifar, last scion of emperors, teleports from the Griff Mountains back to the remains of the Suloise Empire. He is destroyed by the lingering magics and final throws of conflict in the area. Thus ends the Suloise Empire, mightiest and longest lived of Empires on Oerth, and it’s reckoning (although the Scarlet Brotherhood still uses it to keep records). Nature: The Suloise Empire is vastly different things at different times. Compared to it, the Roman Empire was a short lived thing and the Chinese dynasties were only half as old. In it’s early stages, it was comprised of wandering related tribes who developed city states. These city states were similar technologically to the Mesopotamian states on Earth. Then, with the arrival of elves they became more like the Greek polis. And then developed into an empire which structurally was like the Senate driven Rome, and finally into aristocratic families and princes among which the Imperial rule passed. The Romanesque flavor of the Empire, was modified by the influence of the haughty grey elves. The elves introduced the magic which drove the quest for power and magic which dominated the whole of the Suel history. This additional element gives the Suloise an almost Melibonian oddness. A sense of haughtiness, of right to power, and of non-concern for others that is still not found in any other culture on Oerth. Even the structured Gray Elves had a sense of wisdom and compassion that was totally foreign to the thoughts of many of the Suloise rulers. The modern Suel (except those living beneath the Sea of Dust, those trapped beneath the Crystalmist, those in the Scarlet Brotherhood and perhaps those who fled west across the Vast Ocean) have lost this haughtiness…it is instead it is replaced by a bravura, and a wildness which is equally dangerous when roused. The savages of the Amedio, of Hepmonaland, and the Barbarians in the Northeastern Flanaess exemplify of this. The crowning of the first Overking of Rauxes, and the establishment of the Aerdian Empire, will not occur for another 416 years. -406 CY Four of the six Baklun Families of the East elect to return to their homelands. The Ketti stop just east of the Tusman Hills, the other families, Tusmii, Zeifa, and Ekberri continue into back to traditional Bakluni lands. The two families which remain in the North of the Flanaess, become estranged from the families in the West. Because of the barren state of the Dry Steppes, Geshtai becomes almost as important a deity as Istus. Xan Yae and Zuoken also retain their worshippers. The seeds of the modern Bakluni states are sown. -395 CY Baron Lum establishes the first Oeridian kingdom in the Flanaess. He, aided by his very able general Leuk-O, uses two very powerful items to defeat all who oppose him. -352 CY Tuerny the Merciless establishes his Oeridian realm in the Flanaess. -334 CY The first recorded appearance of Baba Yaga’s Hut -330 CY The Isles of Woe, a small Aerdian enclave ruled by Wizard Priests (led by Yagrax), sink into the Nyr Dyv -315 CY The City of Jurnre is built -217 CY Founding of the Kingdom of Aerdy. For the next 100 years Aerdy absorbs other Oeridian states to the west. -110 CY Battle of a Fortnight’s Length. The Kingdom of Aerdy defeats Nyrondal cavalry squadrons to become the regional superpower. Aerdy thereafter becomes known as the Great Kingdom. (Guide 9) -67 CY Tzunk the Archmage disappears 1 CY Crowning of Overking in Rauxes. The Common Year is established as the system of reckoning by Grand Prince Nasran I of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy, when he declares universal peace throughout his the land, and takes the title of Overking. The Oeridian Reckoning Calendar (OR) is replaced by the Common Year Calendar (CY) throughout the Flanaess. At this stage the borders of the Great Kingdom of Aerdy extend all the way to the City of Greyhawk. (Guide 9) 141 CY Kargoth of Mansbridge born. 185 CY The Battle of Kule, the first major offensive of the First Unhuman War. (Dragon Annual #1) 201 CY The Shattering of Borka, in which a planet in Greyspace is destroyed by elves with the assistance from their deities, is witnessed by astrologers on Oerth. (Dragon Annual #1) 203 CY The Order of the Knight Protectors of the Great Kingdom is shaken by Sir Kargoth’s pact with Demogorgon, when he unleashes a demonic terror upon the Great Kingdom. The abomination is destroyed, but Kargoth sways thirteen other Knight Protectors to follow him. They become the first of the death knights. 209 CY The death knight Sir Farian of Lirtham is destroyed. 213 CY Age of Great Sorrow commences. (Guide 9) 247 CY Sir Kargoth’s castle, Fharlanst, destroyed by the Knight Protectors of the Great Kingdom. 254 CY The Viceroyalty of Ferrond declares independence from the Great Kingdom. 305 CY Zagig and his adventuring band delve the Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad. Zagig remains for a short time to learn at the lich’s feet and gains inspiration that will aid him well in the later construction of his masterpiece, Castle Greyhawk. (Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad 2) 310 CY A tribal group from the far west of Oerik sweep through the southlands of the old Bakluni areas, they call themselves the Paynim. One of these clans, the Uli move into the area between the Ulsprue Mountains and the Barrier Peaks and establish Ull. 318 CY Zagig Yragerne, Murlynd, Keoghtom, and the rest of the Company of Seven explore the Flan ruins of Veralos. (Dragon #293.90) 320 CY Zagig Yragerne elected Mayor of the Free City of Greyhawk. (Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk) Mixed Oerid-Baklunish nomads gradually move into and claim the steppeland east of the Yatil Mountains, pushing eastward as far as the Griffs. (Guide 9) Outer dependencies of Aerdy gain sovereignty. Perranders, Velunians, Furyondians, and Tenhas each establish independence in a series of minor but bloody wars. (Guide 9) Zagig Yragerne begins construction of Castle Greyhawk. (Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk) 355 CY Keolandish armies press into Ket and Veluna, but are later forced out. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) The company of 12, (after years of harassment) decide to invade Dis the home plane of Dispater to destroy him forever, for the next three years they martial every resource at their disposal to form an “army of vengeance” 356 CY Kingdom of Nyrond established when junior branch of Aerdy House Rax-Nyrond declares itself independent of Great Kingdom rule. (Guide 9, 10) Invasion of northern barbarians into North Province prevents the Great Kingdom from retributive action against Nyrond. Theocracy of the Pale and Urnst also secede from Great Kingdom. Kingdom of Keoland at peak. (Guide 9) 358 CY The company of 12 invade Dis, with over 4,000 troops. They fight their way to the Iron fortress and into the thorne room of Dispater Himself. Thirty- one name level paladins are disbursed into dust, when Dispater presents his unholy symbol as they charge his throne. The company of twelve’s battle goes progressively worse from there. Only 3 members of the company escape with their lives. 361 CY Princess Yolande of Bellmeadow chosen by the Grand Court of Enstad to lead Celene. (LGG, 39) Celene expels Keoish royal garissons from within its borders. (LGG’, 65) Celene forces under the command of Triserron, Yolande’s consort, best Keoish forces in a number of short engagements. Celene achieves full independence, Yolande elevated to queen of Celene. (LGG, 39-40). Note: conflicts with 461 CY. 375 CY The Free City of Greyhawk achieves its first period of greatness under the rulership of Zagig Yragerne. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) 420-455 CY Halmadar the Cruel, a Shield Lands warlord, gains the Hand and Eye of Vecna, conquers the region near Delcombon, and lays siege to Critwall. Ultimately he is drugged by his followers and interred alive in the Kron Hills. 437 CY Turmoil Between Crowns. Scions of the Celestial House of Naelax destroy the House of Rax to assume the Malachite Throne and rulership of the Great Kingdom. (Guide 9, Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) 438 CY Keoland and Furyondy go to war, resulting in the secession of the Keolandish regions of Gran March, Bissel and the Yeomanry. 446 CY Excessive taxation and repression leads to a general rebellion in the southern Great Kingdom. This event leads to the foundation of the Iron League. (Guide 9, Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) Bandit Kings sack Trigol. (Guide 9) Rise of the Sea Princes. (Guide 9) Assassination of nearly all of the House of Rax. Ivid I who ascends to Malachite Throne. 450 CY The County of Urnst gains independence from Nyrond at the Council of Rel Mord. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 6) 455 CY Sunndi joins the Iron League. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) 460 CY The demi-human Ulek realms are effected. Celene reveals itself. 461 CY Ulek and Celene sever formal ties with Keoland. The Ulek states gain full autonomy. Realms of Ulek and Celene effected. (Guide 9) Note: Conflicts with 361 CY. 479 CY Might of Iuz grows. Humanoid invasions become common. (Guide 9) 495 CY The Cairn Hills town of Diamond Lake hosts an order of monks, preoccupied with astronomy, at the Diamond Lake Observatory. (Dungeon #124.40, 63) The City of Greyhawk nationalizes the Cairn Hills smelting trade. (Dungeon #124.62) 496 CY First known outbreak of the Red Death plague in the Flanaess. (WG8) 498 CY County of Urnst becomes palatinate under the Duchy of Urnst. Greyhawk becomes a free city. (Guide 9) 505 CY Iuz imprisoned by Zagig Yragerne. 513 CY Rise of the Horned Society. (Guide 9), Humanoids take the Pomarj. (Guide 9) 525 CY A mine collapses near Diamond Lake. Over 300 miners die in the disaster. (DNG#124.62) 535 CY The Seeker Ulavant leads an expedition into the Whispering Cairn, where the entire band meets its death. (DNG#124) 545 CY Ulgo Fant’s iron mine near the Whispering Cairn goes dry. (DNG#124.16; DR#333.62) Ragnolin Dourstone of Greysmere, after intentionally collapsing part of one of his family’s mines on his agitating workers, is run out of Greysmere and moves to Diamond Lake, where he acquires the rights to some of the mines in that region of the Cairn Hills. (DNG#124.52; AoWO.22) 546 CY The mountain dwarf Obmi is enslaved by the fire giant king Snurre Ironbelly of the Hellfurnaces. 551 CY Obmi is granted his freedom by king Snurre Ironbelly, and continues to serve as an advisor to the fire giant king. 553 CY Zeech born in the Viscounty of Redhand, Shield Lands. 555 CY Felanore, a young giantess of the Cairn Hills, is captured by members of the Diamond Lake Garrison and “granted” to the owner of the Spinning Giant to serve as mascot. Thereafter, she becomes known as “Flailing” Felanore. (DNG#124.58) 556 CY Bucknard witnesses the death of his sister and adventuring companion, Maralee, at the hands of sons of Kyuss. Bucknard vows to destroy the Wormgod. 560 CY Savage humanoids invade the Bone March. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 5) 563 CY Bone March falls to humanoids. (Guide 9) Glickta Deathbringer is born 564 CY Anders Land dies. (Dungeon #124) 565 CY Alastor Land runs away from his home near Diamond Lake and dies in the Whispering Cairn.(DNG#124) The River of Blood murders are stopped after Robilar and Yrag confront Bluto Sans Pite. The two are ennobled soon after. Ancalagon “the black” purposely mixes a potion of treasure finding with another potion creating a virulent poisonous cloud inside the Green Dragon Inn, (Free City of Greyhawk) 43 patrons are killed. As a result of this act Assassin Guilds across the Flaness are outlawed. 566 CY Evil forces construct a small chapel outside the village of Nulb, in the Viscounty of Verbobonc. The chapel grows to become the Temple of Elemental Evil. 569 CY Battle of Emridy Meadows. Defeat of the Horde of Elemental Evil. Temple of Elemental Evil sacked. Zeech sent to Admundfort, Shield Lands, to train with the Knights of Holy Shielding. Luzane Parrin born. Serten the archmage uses a spell to transport 700 Minotaurs from Krynn to Oerth to try to create or breed a new type of soldier. 570 CY Keoish coastal town of Saltmarsh threatened by sahuagin. (See events of U1-U3) Iuz is inadvertently freed from imprisonment below Castle Greyhawk by Robilar and Riggby. After the accidental freeing, good-aligned troops raze Robilar’s estate, driving the fighter into exile 571 CY Mordenkainen, along with Bigby, Bucknard, Drawmij, Leomund, Nystul, Otto, and Rary, forms the Circle of Eight. 573 CY Zeech returns to Alhaster, assumes command of Alhaster’s naval forces. Scarlet Brotherhood first reported on the Tilvanot Peninsula. (Guide 9, Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 10) Prince of Furyondy/Provost of Veluna kidnapped. (Guide 9) New Mithas home of the Minotaur’s is founded. 575 CY Zeech’s father dies, his elder brother Zered becomes viscount of Alhaster. Zered has Zeech & his “privateers” arrested. Zeech conspires with Lashonna to have Zered killed in a hunting accident,inherits the viscounty. Zeech restore Lashonna to chief minister. Zeech’s lover, the erinyes Evralanya, also becomes a key advisor. Izenfen the Occluded, Mistress of the Twilight Monastery in the Cairn Hills, refuses to use the Censer of Symmetry to predict unclaimed ore deposits for a cadre of miners from nearby Diamond Lake. The miners invade the monastery, seeking to steal the Censer, but fail, though Izenfen’s daughter Imonoth dies in the conflict. In retaliation, Izenfen gathers her best warriors and sends them into Diamond lake, where all fifteen survivors of the ill-fated raid are assassinated. This event becomes commemorated yearly as Darkstar’s Kiss. (AoWO.20) The rogue Balabar Smenk befriends the necromancer Filge in Greyhawk. (DNG#124.46) Lazare wins Greyhawk dragonchess championship and uses winnings to buy a mine in the Cairn Hills northeast of Diamond Lake. (DNG#124.53) Under the guidance of Admiral Rahm es Hestos, The Minotaurs escape the extra-dimensional dungeons of Serten and spill out onto the streets of the Free City of Greyhawk. A battle with the town guard ensues and the Minotaurs seize half a dozen ships on the docks and make good their escape. 576 CY The Red Death plague ravages the Flanaess. Bemissa, Coldaran, and Gertia Land die. Millicent Parrin dies, leaving her fortune to her daughter, Luzane. (WG8; DNG#124.36, 61) The Red Death strikes Alhaster late in the year. Ebon Triad rebels. Evralanya uses the orthodox Hextor cult that she has been nurturing in the region as rabble rousers to gather mobs to root out the Triad cultists. A popular Cuthbertine cleric named Rhorsk also helps rally the people of Alhaster against the cultists. Ebon Triad uprising put down by Zeech. Some Ebon Triad cells rooted out by Zeech; others flee Alhaster or go into hiding. Rhorsk begins preaching sermons suggesting that the Red Death was in fact a divine punishment sent by the gods against the Alhasterites for tolerating evil, lawless elements in their midst. The lich Thessalar moves into the Wormcrawl Fissure. (Dungeon #134) King Snurre Ironbelly’s hall raided by adventurers. (See events of G3) The Savant-Sage completes the Guide to the World of Greyhawk. (Guide 9) The plague known as the Red Death sweeps across the Flanaess. 577 CY Rhorsk publishes his History of Alhaster, as relations between Zeech and his liege lord, Earl Holmer of the Shield Lands, are deteriorating. Zeech secedes from the Shield Lands and breaks with the Knights of Holy Shielding. Civil war ensues, as most of the small Shield Knight contingent in Alhaster mutinies against Zeech’s increasingly unjust rule and attempts to overthrow him, accusing Zeech of being a “fallen paladin.” The coup attempt is defeated with help from loyal vassals of the viscount, especially Lord Kilraven, who hastens to the city with his border contingent on hearing news of the uprising. Evralanya’s Hextorian cultists also help out. In the wake of the coup, some of the rebellious Shield Knights take sanctuary in the temple of Saint Cuthbert, as Rhorsk is somewhat suspicious of Zeech and sympathetic to the rebels’ cause. Evralanya’s Hextorians stir up a mob to burn the rebels out, and Rhorsk is trapped in the basement. Remaining Shield Knights of Alhaster are rounded up and crucified on what is now known as Traitor’s Island. Zeech negotiates his entry into the Combination of Free Lords (AKA the Bandit Kingdoms) to deter any attempts by the Shield Knights or Earl Holmer to force Alhaster back into the Shield Lands. He names his newly autonomous state The Principality of Redhand, and adopts a new flag reflecting the name change: a bloody severed hand on a field of white. Zeech establishes a police state. Evalanya sets up the Blessed Angels. Zeech has the remains of the Heironean temple, badly damaged during the brief civil war, razed to make way for a glorious Hextorian cathedral, and the worship of Hextor becomes Redhand’s state religion. The cults of Wee Jas and Kord, which had remained neutral in the civil war, are allowed to stay, but discouraged from proselytizing. Minotaur pirates are extremely effective and in a battle with a small Hieronian fleet they capture the HSS Wrath of Hieronious, The pride of the Hieronian fleet and thought to be the most advanced Sailing ship ever constructed. 578 CY Lazare nearly bankrupted, forced to sell mine to Balabar Smenk of Greyhawk City. (DNG#124.53) The Principality of Redhand sends troops to assist General Hok and Baron Oltagg (of the Bandit Kingdom freeholds of Warfields and Wormhall, respectively) in joint military efforts with the Horned Society against the Shield Lands. Lake-faring raiders and buccaneers from Redhand, certainly under the direction of Zeech, loot and pillage western hamlets and villages of the Duchy of Urnst. 579 CY Bucknard visits Alhaster, finds the ghoul Rhorsk, discovers the Triptych Well, consults with Lashonna, then runs off the Wormcrawl Fissure, where he is captured by Dragotha. (Dungeon #134) Bratac, inquisitor prime of the cruch of St. Cuthbert travels to Rappan Athuk, and battles Orcus. During the battle Bratac is possessed by Cuthbert and Banishes Orcus. The battle leaves Bratac a comatose invalid. The few surviving priests who accompanied Bratac bear him back to Dyvers where he is granted the rank of Grand Inquisitor Prime. 580 CY After months of torment, Bucknard is slain by his undead sister, Maralee, at the behest of Dragotha. (Dungeon #134) Lashonna discovers that Evralanya has made a soul bargain with Zeech, granting him a wish that he could retain his youthful good looks for as long as he lived, in exchange for giving up his soul to her in death. Lashonna sees Evralanya as a threat to her control over Alhaster, and thus to her plans to make Alhaster the site of Kyuss’s return. Lashonna plants evidence to frame Evralanya as the originator of the Ebon Triad heresy, and uses that evidence to turn Evalanya’s lieutenant, the captain of the Blessed Angels, against Evralanya. The two kidnap Evralanya and take her to a lonely moor north of the town, where Lashonna personally smashes the soul bind gem that kills Evralanya, who is now imprisoned in Hextor’s palace, serving punishment for her failure and unable to return to the material plane to take her vengeance. Zeech is freed from Evralanya’s power, but his sanity is damaged. Lashonna and the erinyes lieutenant cover up their deed, portraying Evralanya’s kidnapping and murder as the deed of agents of the Knights of Holy Shielding (and framing some poor ordinary bandits who confess to the deed and repeat the fabricated story under torture in Zeech’s presence). Lashonna ties Zeech more closely to herself. She whispers lies in his ear and uses her power over his dreams to cause him to have delusions of grandeur, imagining himself as the “chosen son” of Hextor, and stimulating work on the Great Project. Seeing Zeech’s attachment to his cambion daughter, Hemriss, Lashonna and the captain of the Blessed Angels provide her with training and guidance and have Zeech set her up as a sort of enforcer in the Alhaster countryside, leader of a band of “warrior gypsies” who rove the land looking for (and liquidating) Zeech’s enemies. 581 CY Halmadar the Cruel escapes his prison; slays majority of Circle of Eight. See events of Vecna Lives!. Vecna’s ploy to become a greater god fails. Diraq Malcinex, Heart of Vecna, slain. See events of Vecna Lives!. Chaum Gansworth moves to Diamond Lake. (DNG#124.6) Glickta Deathbringer joins a group of mercenaries calling themselves Damage Inc. 582 CY A series of regional conflicts erupts into the continent-wide battle that eventually becomes the Greyhawk Wars. The war is sparked when Iuz, masquerading as a god named Vatun, incites the Northern Barbarians into war against Stonefist, conquering it quickly. The leader of the Fists, Sevvord Redbeard, soon allies himself with Iuz. (From the Ashes 6) The Second Unhuman War reaches Greyspace. An invading fleet of scro Mantis ships link up with the Borka Retribution Fleet and battle with the elven Imperial Fleet based on Greela. (Dragon Annual #1, page 46) Several Scro vessels crash in the vicinity of Ket The Duchy of Tenh is conquered by the Fists/Northern Barbarian armies. (From the Ashes 6) Before a planned assault on Ratik, the Northern Barbarians mutiny, refusing to fight any further for a “god” they have lost faith in. (From the Ashes 6) 583 CY Iuz returns to his homeland to restructure his nation and replace Furyondy nobles in his dominion with demons and other fiends. Armies of Iuz conquer the Horned Society, creating a mass slaughter in the capital of Molag. (From the Ashes 6; Greyhawk Wars Adventurer’s Book) The Shield Lands refuse an offer of alliance with Furyondy, and are soon overrun by Iuz’s forces. The Bandit Kingdoms fall to Iuz in the same offensive. Lord Holmer, leader of the Knights of Holy Shielding is captured and taken to Dorakaa. (From the Ashes 6) Queen Yolande of Celene declares neutrality of her realm, and imposes a strict isolationism. The Scarlet Brotherhood invades the Hold of the Sea Princes. (Player’s Guide to Greyhawk 5) Battle of Critwall Bridge results in victory for Furyondy, securing the eastern borders of the realm against Iuz. Soon after, Furyondy’s northern border collapses under an assault from Iuz-allied humanoids attacking from the Vesve Forest. Crockport falls, and Chendl, Furyondy’s capital, is placed under siege. (From the Ashes 6) Nyrond moves against the Hold of Stonefist, striking first in the Phostwood, but staying close to the borders of the kingdom. (From the Ashes 7) At the same time, the Great Kingdom attacks on a broad front against the Theocracy of the Pale, Almor and Nyrond. Almor is conquered in short order. (From the Ashes 6) Loris Raknian retires from his life as a gladiator & goes on to buy the Free City Arena. The Bandit Kingdoms overrun by Iuz. Zeech allies himself and Redhand with the Empire of Iuz, saving his realm from occupation and possible destruction. He sends tribute and reports to imperial leaders in Balmund. Damage Inc. outwit the black dragon Drakebesidian in a riddle contest and choose the legendary “Sword of Kings” as their award. The dragon hands it over and two hours later attacks the party as they are leaving the area. The dragon suffers several mighty blows and is forced to withdraw. Hunter, Damage Inc’s paladin receives the sword of kings, It is the only time in its long history that it had known shame. 584 CY The Iron League enters into alliance negotiations with Nyrond, even weathering the defection of the Lordship of the Isles to the Scarlet Brotherhood. (From the Ashes 7) Keoland, Gran March, the Ulek States and the Yeomanry enter into the Treaty of Niole Dra, a mutual-defense pact and military alliance. (From the Ashes 7) Ket allies with Iuz, and promptly attacks Bissel. (From the Ashes 7) Turrosh Mak of the Pomarj attacks the Wild Coast and Ulek. His forces are stopped at the Battle of the Pass of Celene by a coalition of humanoid warriors. (From the Ashes 7) Renewed giant and evil humanoid raids hit the Grand Duchy of Geoff, Sterich, and the Yeomanry. Geoff and Sterich are conquered by the invaders. (From the Ashes 7) The Battle of Innspa marks the peak of the Aerdy invasion of Nyrond. The battle results in a decisive defeat of the Great Kingdom’s armies. Mass executions follow, ordered by Ivid V. (unbeknownst to much of the Flanaess, Ivid murders loyal generals and turns them into undead servants. Ivid is subsequently assassinated by remaining generals, and risen as an undead animus by priests of Hextor.) Mass killings of the Aerdy populace instigated by Ivid. (From the Ashes’ 8) The North Province secedes from the Great Kingdom. (From the Ashes 8) The Scarlet Brotherhood begins campaign of assassinations in Iron League states with an aim to destabilize their governments. Cobb Darg of the Free City of Irongate orders the execution of every known Scarlet Brotherhood agent within the city. (From the Ashes 9) The Wars end with a Brotherhood-inspired general peace treaty, the Pact of Greyhawk in the month of Harvester. (From the Ashes 9) On the same day, Rary instigates a massive magical battle within the Great Hall and attempts to assassinate the other members of the Circle of Eight, killing only Otiluke and Tenser before fleeing into the Bright Desert to form his own kingdom. (From the Ashes 9) The realm of Arrisa reclaims Lendore Island, elves from the Flanaess began to migrate to Arrisa in large numbers. Fearing the disintegration powers of the “Sword of Kings” Glickta Deathbringer assassinates hunter the paladin and takes the “Sword of Kings”. 585 CY Prince Sewarndt attempts to seize the throne of Nyrond from his father, King Archibold III. The plot is foiled by Sewarndt’s brother, Lynwerd. Balabar Smenk arrives in Diamond Lake and begins amassing his fortune. (DNG#124.52) Professor Montague Marat’s traveling sideshow comes to Diamond Lake. The Professor is seduced by, and joins forces with, Zalamandra to create the Emporium. (DNG#124.52) The Whispering Cairn is rediscovered by a Diamond Lake teenager. (DNG#124.16) First year of the Champion’s Games in Greyhawk City. Damage Inc is hired to investigate and eliminate strange going-ons in the region of Ket. 586 CY The Great Kingdom comes to an effective end, as it splinters into two major states (The United Kingdom of Ahlissa and the North Kingdom of Aerdy) and numerous minor states. Ivid V, the Overking, rules Rauxes as essentially a no-man’s land. The priesthood of Hextor officially deposes Ivid V as Overking. Archibold III of Nyrond abdicates, leaving the throne to his son Lynwerd. Canon Hazen of Veluna uses the Crook of Rao, causing the Flight of Fiends. The Blessed Angels’ ranks thinned by the resulting banishment of most (but not all) evil-aligned outsiders from the Flanaess. Several key members of the Angels spared, by luck or magic, and Lashonna takes steps to ensure that the organization is rebuilt. Driven by his delusionary dreams, Zeech begins work on the Great Project, a monument to himself that will (in his mind) ensure his ascension to his rightful place at Hextor’s right hand. In reality, the project is Lashonna’s idea, and its imminent completion (circa 596) indicates that the Age of Worms draws nigh. Blight Wyndom Pryce, becomes the first Minotaur granted Hieronian paladinhood. Damage Inc. makes contact with a Scro settlement outside of Ket. Glickta Deathbringer sees the potential of the Scro enters into an alliance with them. 587 CY Damage Inc is hired to excavate what are thought to be ruins that are Suloisian in nature. In the ruins they battle a Marilith and find “The Crown of Arcane Supremacy” an evil sentient artifact that was speculated to be involved in harnessing the magic for the Invoked Devestation. Glickta Deathbringer claims the crown as her own having to kill many in the group to do so. 589 CY Local Diamond Lake girl vanishes, devoured by a snake in the Whispering Cairn. Visits to the cairn by Diamond Lake’s youth taper off. (Dungeon #124) Blight Wyndom Pryce, finds an ancient relic capable of time travel and uses it. The relic is destroyed in the process and opens a Planar fissure, in which several Blue Slaadi appear. 590 CY High Mardreth in the Duchy of Urnst is attacked by lake-borne raiders thought be from Redhand. Note: It is uncertain if this activity is a continuation of raiding begun in 578 CY, or if there was a lull in the raids until this attack. (Living Greyhawk Gazetteer) Damage Inc initiates an assult on the Slaadi Cavern having been told tales of its riches by their now absentee leader Glickta. The assault is poorly planned and executed, they allow the Slaadi to gate in many more of their kind before the assault begins in earnest; many members of Damage Inc lay down their lives in a futile battle. It was only with magical intervention on the part of Deathbringer that any of them survived. 591 CY Vecna escapes the Demiplane of Dread; fails in his attempt to become a greater power (events of Die Vecna Die!). Glickta Deathbringer begins to study all things related to Vecna 592 CY Professor Montague Marat leaves Diamond Lake. Luzane Parrin and her husband are forced by waning finances to sell their home to Balabar Smenk and move into a smaller manor in Diamond Lake. Loris Raknian has the coenoby beneath the Free City Arena remodeled. Glickta Deathbringer with the Scro forms the Southern Orc League 593 CY The black dragon Ilthane infects the eggs of several lizardfolk tribes of the Mistmarsh with Kyuss worms. Blackwall Keep’s battlemage goes off on his own on a diplomatic mission to see the Twisted Branch tribe in the Mistmarsh. He is infected by Kyuss worms & transforms into a spawn of Kyuss. He is imprisoned in a half-finished tunnel beneath Blackwall Keep. (DNG #126) A small cell of Vecna cultists led by the Faceless One unearths evidence of spawn of Kyuss in the Cairn Hills south of Diamond Lake. Knowing that Vecna himself had once conducted experiments in the same region, the Faceless One leads his band to Diamond Lake, where they discover Vecna’s old laboratory located deep underground, near a mine owned by Ragnolin Dourstone. The Faceless One corrupts Dourstone and convinces him to carve a secret shaft to this chamber. (DNG#125.18) Luzane Parrin’s husband dies mysteriously in Diamond Lake. (DNG#124.52) The high priest of Heironeous at the Diamond Lake Garrison vanishes under mysterious circumstances. Valkus Dun, a priest of Heironeous from Greyhawk City, replaces the missing high priest. (DNG#124.57) Loris Raknian begins relationshsip with Lahaka Smallcask. Auric’s Warband wins Champion’s Games for first time. Drakebesidian allies with Glickta Deathbringer after she returns to him the “Sword of Kings” 594 CY Auric’s Warband wins Champion’s Games for second year in a row. (DNG#128) Lahaka spurns Loris Raknian & he murders her. (DNG#128) Loris Raknian makes deal with Bozal Zahol. (DNG#128) Almost all of the members of Damage Inc. unite in an assault on Glickta Deathbringer, they are quickly killed to a man. Afterwards Deathbringer kills all of the members of Damage Inc. who did not side against her, with the exception of Tyr and raises them as undead servants. 595 CY Ragnolin Dourstone asks Balabar Smenk to run secret shipments of food and supplies to the branch of the Ebon Triad living in the Black Cathedral in Dourstone Mine in Diamond Lake. Smenk agrees, but only on condition of seeing the Black Cathedral and meeting the Faceless One. (DNG#124.40) The necromancer Filge arrives in Diamond Lake at the behest of Balabar Smenk and sets up shop at the abandoned Diamond Lake Observatory. (DNG#124.40, 44) The Faceless One sends a lurking strangler into the Whispering Cairn near Diamond Lake, where it becomes trapped. (DNG#124) Age of Worms Adventure Path begins. 596 CY Hand of Vecna resurfaces in the central Flanaess, in the possession of a Vecnaian priest named Darl Quethos. (Dungeon #132) The Southern Orc League sacks Ket. 597 CY Riggby the Patriarch dies in Verbobonc. His body is returned to the Free City of Greyhawk for his funeral. (Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk) Iuz attempts to invade the Free City, via the dungeons of Castle Greyhawk. (Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk) Although unbeknownst to most, Lord Robilar is returned to Oerth after an absence of 15 years. (Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk) 598 CY Last year of the Living Greyhawk campaign. The Southern Orc League consolidates its force in Ket and begins to pursue diplomatic recognition from other powers. 599 CY to 603 CY During this time there are several failed attempts by many other powers to take Ket 604 CY The Free City of Greyhawk as well as many other powers recognize the nation of Glicktagar –(formerly known as Ket). 606 CY Glickta turns over day to day control of Glicktagar to her lieutenant Tyr Anazazi. She then starts to plane travel. 607 CY Sollinious apprentice of Serten uses the dimensional portal spell and transports 500 Draconians from Krynn to Oerth. 608 CY While plane traveling Glickta recovers the spark of Murkul (A Faerunian God of Death), It is at this point that she starts to plan to ascend to godhood. 610 CY Using the spark of Murkul and the Crown of Arcane Might, Glickta taps into the magical weave that permeates Oerth and drains nearly every magical item on the planet of its power. (Only very powerfully enchanted items, artifacts and relics are unaffected). Glickta then channels that magical energy into herself to power her divine ascension. Bocobb in an effort to stabilize the weave sacrifices much of his divine energy, resulting in the destruction of all of his avatars on the prime material plane, The weakening of Bocobb allows Vecna to seize some of the divine portfolio of magic. 611 CY Tyr, lieutenant of Glickta launches an assault on the outskirts of Veluna, he also orchestrates the capture and public torture and rape by dire wolves of many paladins of Heironeous. Glicktagar starts to mobilize for war. Tyr executes all foreign ambassadors whose principal deities are Pelorian, Cuthberthian, and Herionian. In a bold move Glickta Deathbringer herself attacks Veluna City, killing people by the hundreds. Now Archbishop, Hazen “Hand of Hieronious” beseeches Hieronious to possess him so that the witch of death may be stopped. Divinely possessed Hazen “Hand of Hieronious slays Glickta Deathbringer, thousands die in the battle and it destroys much of Veluna City, including the Glorious Temple of Hieronious the “Bastion of Bravery”. Upon Deathbringer’s destruction Mystical weave energy is released restoring some magical items rendered dormant by her ascension Hazen the 4th dies within two hours of the end of the battle Hazen the 5th declares a holy war on Glicktagar and the Southern Orc League Grand Inquisitor Prime Bratac comatose for decades regains consciousness and proclaims that the Orc race must be eradicated from Oerth. Grand Inquisitor Prime Bratac dies minutes later. Tyr, lieutenant of Glickta, claims the title of Despot and takes rulership of Glicktagar 612 CY The church of Heironeous and Cuthbert ally and form the ultra-militant and uncompromising “Inquisitor Corps” It is the Corps only mission to bring about the total annihilation of the Orkin race. They adopt the motto “We shall suffer no Orc to live” Joc De Lemay of the Heironian Church is elected Grand Templar of the Inquisitor Corps, his personal motto of “I live, so that Orcs may die” becomes a popular battle slogan The Inquisitor Corps launches dozens of attacks on orc controlled territory. 613 CY Several orc tribes send representatives to the Free City of Greyhawk to seek peaceful resolution to what they call several unprovoked and brutal attacks by the Inquisitor Corps. Grand Templar Lemay answers these accusations via courier with a penned statement of “Orc’s being alive is provocation enough”. Orcs from many other tribes unite with the orcs of the Southern Orc League to defend against and combat the Inquisitor Corps. Battle of Falwur: Captain-General Tycho and 900 of his soldiers, as well as 200 militia hold a force of 15,000 bloodthirsty orcs of the Redhand tribe at bay for fortnight. This secures the time needed to evacuate refugees and be reinforced by troops from Veluna. By the time reinforcements arrive, only Tycho and ninety-seven troops remained alive. Over 11,000 orcs were dead on the field of battle. When the reinforcements arrive, the Redhand Orcs retreat. This pass considered a key strategic point in the defense of Veluna itself. The Dwarves of the Barrier Peaks seal off their kingdom from the outside world. 614 to 617 CY During these years the Inquisitor Corps is at the forefront of every battle with the Southern Orc League and Glicktagar. The Corps do what they were trained to do. What they were bred to do. What they were born to do, they kill Orcs with abandon and win many glorious victories. They remain absolutely unyielding in their cause to slay Orcs; never taking prisoners. The Inquistor Corps popularity swells their ranks with volunteers. Conservative members of the Church of Hieroneous express concern to Lemay over Corps dogma but back off when Lemay ponders aloud whether such concerns fall into the category of heresy, sedition or collaboration. The Free City of Greyhawk issues a epistle signed by a number of holy men of goodly faiths (including Heironian) requesting quarter and mercy for non-combatant orcs and any orc tribe willing to lay down arms and live in peace. Lemay sends the epistle back to the Free City of Greyhawk with the severed heads of 500 orc men, women and children. (616 CY) Major-General Tycho, Hero of the battle of Falwur, is mortally wounded in battle, Healers state that his life could be saved if they are allowed to use an Orc heart in a necromantic healing spell. Tycho refuses saying that he would rather die than allow his body to be polluted with orc filth. (617 CY) Jon De Lemay, brother of Joc de Lemay is captured in battle and taken to Glicktagale City, Capitial of Glicktagar. Before his execution; Jon De Lemay swears a public confession that his family truly worships Hextor, and that the Inquisitor Corps was indeed inspired by Hextorian Doctrine. (617 CY) 618 CY Conservative factions from both the church of Hieroneous and Cuthbert call for a tribunal to be convened to investigate the validity of Jon De Lemay’s confession. Joc de Lemay refuses the order to attend the tribunal stating he has warriors work to do, and will not be deterred from it by cowardly bureaucrats. The Inquisitor Corps push into Glicktagar and besiege the capital city of Glicktagale. The remaining Scro generals attempt a coup d’état to depose The Despot Tyr, the coup fails and the surviving generals flee. Without the discipline of their generals, the orc regulars fall back into old habits and tribal grudges. This allows Colonel-General Anaburne Tain to break the siege and invade the city proper. Joc de Lemay, and the Inquisitor Corps Invade Glicktagale simultaneously, The orcs are routed and many flee the field of battle, most of the orcs are killed as they flee. Tyr, The Despot is captured and put on trial for atrocities against human kind. Tyr confesses with pride and states that his only true regret was that he was not able to kill more Hieronians, Cuthberthians, and innocent civilians. Majestic Confessor Ryac (Nephew of Bratac) sentences Tyr to death. The official death sentence proclaimed: Tyr Anazazi you will be taken to the place from whence you came from there you will be dragged through the city of Veluna unto the place of execution called Tyburn there to be hanged by the neck, cut down while still alive, your privy parts cut off and your bowels taken out of your body and burned before you. Your head cut off and your body divided into four parts. The head and the quarters shall be set at such places as the Grand templar decides. Upon this pronouncement Tyr laughed and spit in the face of the Majestic Confessor. (It was widely whispered that the Inquisitor Corps officers charged with securing Tyr until his execution made sure that he got to spend several hours a day in his dire wolves pen). Immediately after the execution; the Inquisitor Corps launches several assaults on other orc held territories. Joc De Lemay announces a decree of zero tolerance for any being with a drop Orc blood and The Corps start to actively purge those with any orkin heritage. Traditionalists of both the churches of Hieroneous and Cuthbert, call on Lemay to stand down and cease all hostile activities until such time as charges of Disobeying a Direct Order and possible Heresy are answered. A coalition of Orc tribes once again petitions the Free City of Greyhawk to sponsor peace negotiations to end hostilities. The leadership of both the churches of Hieroneous and Cuthbert agree to send delegates to negotiate a peace treaty. 619 CY Joc De Lemay publically debases the leadership of both the churches of Hieroneous and Cuthbert and accuses both leaderships of being pew polishing, cowardly collaborators and secedes from they’re control by Declaring the Independence of the Inquisitor Corps. He vows that the only peace that the orc race will find is the peace granted by death. He proceeds to make the Proclamation of Manifest Slaughter which calls not only for the annihilation of every orc on Oerth, but all orcs everywhere, on every plane of existence. Joc De Lemay and the Inquisitor Corps attacks the peace delegation in the free city of Greyhawk. He sends part of his army to attack the orc women and children outside the city and personally leads an assault on the peace delegation stating that diplomats are essentially collaborators and collaborators deserve to die. Joc De Lemay is branded an enemy of the state by Archbishop Hazen the 5th A brief Civil war erupts between the Inquisitor Corps and the churches of Hieroneous and Cuthbert. All sides have little heart to kill their countrymen. Joc De Lemay surrenders to Hazen the 5th in Veluna City. Lemay asks for no consideration for himself but begs consideration for his men. He is tried and convicted of Sedition Joc De Lemay is burned at the stake Members of the Inquisitor Corps are offered amnesty on the condition that the Corps are disbanded. The Inquisitor Corps are disbanded 620 CY Clerics of Tharizdun begin to receive spells again 621 CY A sneakthief named McGregor awakens a dark and terrible evil in an ancient Suloisian temple. A dark power assails the city of Chathold killing hundreds. Moltantanticus the Red begins to mobilize an army in the Barrier Peaks Left unchecked by the Dwarves native to the Barrier Peaks, The Humanoid and Giant presence in the region multiplys quickly. 622 CY Current Campaign Year